Frosted Shadows
by AugustInk
Summary: From crystal smugglers to dragon infestations,the Circle of Miracles is known for fixing the problems that no one else will in the Land of Teiko. No one who they are exactly, but no one seems to question it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thank you for checking out Frosted Shadows~ This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind. Before you read the story, here is some background info:

Re-Du: short for Replication and Duplication, the magic of copy and recreating objects. What objects that can be copied and the details of said object vary from person to person .Same for the person's limits

Bend(ed): magic that involves the changing of forms for the elements (water, earth, fire,lightning,air) (yes, that is an ATLA reference)

Passage Quarter: a metal coin enchanted with magic to summon portals. With the destination in mind , the traveler flips the coin. Once it touches the ground, a portal appears. Jump in and bend your knees.

* * *

"Using a hostage? That's low, even for you Tanaka Koushi." Aomine taunted, set his sword to rest over his shoulder.

Holding his captive with his right arm his neck and the left to hold a needlepoint knife,Tanaka was surrounded and he knew it; a Re-Du Scout had his replications (he didn't know how many) hidden in the enclosing forest, he could see little tuffs of golden hair sticking out randomly among the leaves. To his left, a purple-haired giant leaned against a bended boulder, eating a lollipop. To his right, the taunting warrior was glancing at his surroundings in bored, loud sighs were breaking the silence. Somewhere behind his was the sharper shooter just waiting for him to make a wrong move. And last, but certainly not least, a hetero-chromatic flamethrower who was disinterested and incurious until he came out with his hostage.

The captive was still and unable to stand on his own, thanks to a pretty little pill Tanaka slipped into the food and to the beatings afterward. With the blade pressed closely to the captive's neck, his opponents wouldn't dare move. "J-Just back away, unless you want shorty's blood to be spilled." Tanaka threatened, emphasizing to the knife with a shake. They obeyed (some more reluctant than others) and step a couple feet away. Tanaka thought he was safe until he felt two arctic hands lightly grasp his arm.

Before Tanaka could comprehend the pain of frost crawling along his body, he froze. Body gazed over with rime, his life temporarily stopped. The opponents stood in confusion and maybe even stock. The boy simply ducked under the ice-bound limps that once held him captive and was free. He didn't make it very far, collapsing only two feet away.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atushi, take care of Koushi. Shintaro" Akashi ordered. Midorima nodded before approaching the unconscious figure. He careful turned him over, his hood slipping over cerulean hair. Tiny scratches and finger-shaped discoloration marked his pale cheeks, as if someone force him to look their way. Careful prying the sky-headed boy's hands away from his torso, Midorima discovered several bleeding lacerations dyeing his clothes wine-red."Akashi, this individual has dire injuries and need immediate medical attention. I lack the proper equipment on my person to treat him." He report while trying to stop the blood loss this his jacket. Akashi pondered for a moment. "I see. We shall bring him with us while," he turned toward Daiki "the others deal with Koushi. Any questions? Good, let's move."

With assistance from Akashi, Midorima managed to lift the boy and retrieve a Passage Quarter from his back pocket. With a flip, a portal spawn where the coin had landed.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! I would greatly appreciate it if you would told me what you thought of it~ If enough people are interested, I'll post the second chapter.

please let me know if i made any grammar errors

~~~AugustInk


	2. Chapter 2

AN: wow i really didn't think anyone would like but there are. that is enough to get me to write

**LOC Charge**\- League Of Corps, groups of once separated police and general protection forces that banded together. They handle most of the crime of Teiko, but more of their control is in the bigger cities. The smaller villages and towns have less protection. The LOC love paperwork and for everything to be organized and record, so whenever the Circle of Miracles finishes a job, they leave filing to them.

**Wick note**\- think of it as a sticky note, only its an envelop that when it opens, the words of the message peel off the pages and glide around the reader until the envelop is closed. Create with Word Weaving

**Paige Mirror**( verb form: paige)- a system of long-distance communication using a reflective surface such as water, a mirror, glass. The median used for paiging is called the paiger. (its like magical Skype or FaceTime)

**Word Weaving**\- the magic of runes, phrases and words. Enchantments and curses are under this discipline. Using a median ( such as a Luminary Pen, a wand, one's tongue or finger), word weaver can write in midair and other places you might not expect.

* * *

"Has Tanaka's body has been turned over to the LOC , or did you toss him in the river like you did with the last one?" Midorima asked, shining his jar of grass blades (the lucky idem of the day)."Of course it has, four-eyes. No one saw us either" Aomine retorted, plopping down onto the cinnamon couch with with cloud white edging. Murasakibara follow the suit, munching on a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Kise was last and shut the pine panel door behind him, rattling the Lilliputian peephole. And since he was the most sensible of the returnees , he sat down and began to record the happenings their task.

The task itself was straightforward: take the scumb- Tanaka's body to the LOC without being caught. but _completing it_ was a whole another story. First, they had to cause a commotion outside the station to get most of the officers there distracted. Then they had to carry the body to outside the front doors. Murasakibara had to be bribed to basically dump Tanaka there and ding-dong ditch whoever was still inside. Aomine made sure things went according to their Kise did what Kise did best: he made copies of people (mixtures of strangers' faces and bodies) to go reek enough havoc to catch the attention of bystanders. It worked out well, for the most part.

The only really difficulty was gradually having the copies disappear. If they were to all disappear, it would caught only more problems.

Akashi was reading another file sent from Momoi, an informant who travels around Teiko, who passes the word of strange and magical occurrences to the rest of the Circle. Inside was a map of the area, Serin, a list of names , a bundle of pictures and a Wick Note.

He set the pictures in order of the names on the list starting with Kageyama Shouyo, a fiery shorter young man with fluffy tangerine hair and caramel eyes. When he finished set the photos down he picked up the Wick Note and carefully opened it. " _Missing Persons_" floated skyward, "_All reported to have attended the magics class"_ drifted toward the table. "_Between XXX XX and OOO OO_" collided with "_ At the Wintcup_". Akashi examined the given facts before he wrote out errands for the others.

Murasakibara paused. He glanced around. What was that ... light coughing? But he could see everyone in the room, no one is coughing. "Akachin, do you hear that?" He asked his leader. Akashi looked up from his work, the room silenced at the question. It grew in volume until Midorima abruptly stood and grabbed a washrag. When he turned to the cerulean ex-captive, he was vainly trying to sit up; his alabaster arms were too weak to hold his weight.

Midorima knelled down and helped the coughing individual. Currant liquid dripped from his lips after each cough." Here, cough into this" the green-haired cleric instructed. Akashi joined him, patting the individual's back to help him get out what ever was causing him grief. Soon, he hack up something black and hard; it was no bigger than a peanut. Afterwards the fellow's arctic orbs rolled to the back of his head, body gone limp against Akashi.

"What the hell is that?" Aomine peered at the scarlet-stained rag with a dull, soot-color stone in the center. "I'm not sure, but it seems to be cursed. I believe Momoi would know what exactly it likes to study _unpleasant things_." the cleric suggested. Kise tried to look away from the bloody mess, suddenly feeling nauseous ."I think I'll go paige her then. "the blond scout excused himself.

"Kise-kun! Long time no see." a bubbly bubblegum-hair young women appeared in the puddle's surface. Behind her were tall bookcases filled with yellowing books and scrolls slowly unrolling. A loud crash rattles her paiger.

"Hello , Momochi. Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all. What can I help you with?" she readied a Luminary Pen and adjusted her full circle frames glasses.

"Well, on our last mission, there was a hostage situation. Poor guy was beaten and bruised. Anyway, he has been staying with us and has been unconscious but recently he coughed up this stone with some blood. Since you, I quote, "_Study unpleasant things_", we thought you might to able to help us identify it." Kise explained.

He wait a couple of moments for her to finish writing. There was a slight glow from the floating words and characters the informant wrote.

" I see. Is your guest a mage? If so, what kind of magic does he use? she inquired, twirling her Luminary Pen between her ring-heavy fingers.

"We're pretty sure he's an ice mage,he _did_ freeze his captor solid." Kise watched as phrases changed order as new information was added. I will never understand word weavering he thought.

"Alright then, I'll get right on it. Send me the stone, would you? It'd make this a whole lot quicker." Momoi summoned several books from the surrounding shelves with a wave of her finger.

"Of course, expect it sooner than later. Thank you Momochi."

"Okay, see you later Kise-kun~~ " the informant ended the call by tapping her paiger.

* * *

AN: So here is some basic info on the characters:

Akashi Seijuurou

**Magic:** Fire conducting, ?

**Class:** Flamethrower, Leader

**Notable Talents**: Strategy

Midorima Shintaro

**Magic**: Wind whispering, healing

**Class**: Cleric

**Notable Talents**: Perfect Accuracy

Kise Ryouta

**Magic**: Re-Du (magic of making copies of self , others and objects.), Water Whipping

**Class:** Scout

**Notable Talents**: His copies are almost perfect; there is a mark on the backs of their neck

Aomine Daiki

**Magic**: Lightning (not very dependent on it)

**Class:** Warrior

**Notable Talents**: Skilled in various weapons, predominantly his sword

Murasakibara Atsushi

**Magic**: Earth bending, Barrier Caster

**Class:** Defensive Mage

**Notable Talent:** Great Strength, Great Laziness

Momoi Satsuki

**Magic**: Word Weaving

**Class**: Informant/Researcher

**Notable Talents:** Telekinesis

Unknown Ex captive ( since he is unidentified i will list the physical traits too)

**Hair**: Cerulean

**Eyes**: Arctic

**Skin**: Alabaster

**Known Magical Abilities**: Ice

**Class**:?

**Notable Characteristics**: ?

Thank you for reading~ And thank you very much to the one who have like/followed/reviewed! You guys gave me strength to keep writing. So how do you feel about pairings? I personally wanna keep it pairing free but _stuff happens . _Tatsuya, Takao, may make an appearance in the future. Also this is around 13o0 words and im gonna try to stay near 1000.

If you see any mistakes please let me know. Reviews are more than welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just really love reviews. I've spent most of the day reading on protective! GoM and i feel all giddy inside. That being said, you should probably be expecting that. This story is also posted on AO3 for those who are interested.

PaigePad- it looks like a notebook, but whatever is written on it is copied over to another piece of paper. To send to a sheet of paper, write a matching symbol to PaigePad and desire connect multiple PaigePads, have the desire matching symbols carved on the inside of the cover. If you have multiple connected and only want to send to one person, write the symbol , then circle it twice.

Black Chalk tea- pretty much English breakfast tea. they the tea leaves always spell out predictions in the hands of a word weaver.

* * *

"Will he be alright now?" Akashi asked, watching the arctic eyed guest steadily slip into slumber.

"Most likely. Whatever he coughed up was making him sick. Should be better after a night's rest." Midorima responded. He flipped Passage Quarter and dropped the bag containing the soot-stone inside as soon as the portal opened. "Kise, did Momoi ask for anything else?"

"Nope, just the stone and more info if we thought it was important." Kise yawned into his hand.

" If that's it, then I'm gonna hit the sack. G'night" Aomine disappeared into the room on the far right, followed by Kise [AN:take what you will from that ;)] The purple-haired defense mage retreated in the den next to the front door. Midorima finished cleaning up the medical supplies before glancing one last time at the sleeping body on the mulberry settee.

"Be ready for another assignment tomorrow." Akashi informed before retiring himself

Next morning, sunrise…..

The burning sensation that once filled his chest was gone. He could feel the sunlight caressing his cheek and the bandages shifted marginally. Slowly, the pale and healing ex-captive pulled himself up with the help of the couch back. Flashbacks of the previous waved over him; curiosity and fear lingered as he looked around at his surroundings. This obliviously wasn't the woods, and the people from before were definitely not his kidnapper…

He leaned back against the arm of the settee with a wince. He stilled at the sound off foot steps on the hard wood flooring.

"Eh? Awake already? Akachin and Midochin will be happy." Murasakibara commented at the sight of the arctic-eyed guest. The earthbending barrier caster sat right next the guest on the settee, causing a small bounce. "..Um...excuse me…." the ex-captive said in a soft voice, bringing his knees to his chest.

The sound of a door clicking shut caught their attention."Good morning, Akachin."

"Good morning Atsushi." He replied, stopping at the sight of the two on the couch. "How are you feeling? You coughed up something obnoxious last night." Akashi said, setting himself in a fossil-gray love seat.

"I feel very odd, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, where am I, what happened?"

"You don't recall... Shintaro, our guest is having difficulties with his memory." The cleric heard most of the conversion since the crimson haired leader joined the pair. With his medical kit in hand, he enter the room and approached the very confused ex-captive.

"Good morning, I am Midorima Shintaro. Do you remember your name? Your arm, please." Midorima pulled a stool in front of his patient, sat down and held out his hand.

Looking back and forth between his medical examiner and the others, the cerulean haired patients reluctantly set his left bandage arm in the waiting hand. " My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Thank you taking care of me, Midorima-sensei."

"It's not a problem. Midorima is fine. Now explain your "oddness"." he unwrapped the buttermilk bandages and poked in certain areas of his forearm.

"During my time with Tanaka, he feed me a soup. I didn't realize whatever he put in until a couple days later. Ever since, I've had this feeling of hot embers in my chest. It's worse when I try to use magic. It was almost like hot needles pierced my skin. When i froze his arm, I really thought I was going to die from the pain. But now, it's gone." Kuroko trembled at the thought of it.

" I see. Arms up; I need to check your abdomen." Midorima instructed.

"How long has have you been with Koushi?" Akashi interjected, still scribbling the new information in a PaigePad.

"...I don't know for sure. Maybe since the start of the Wintcup season?" Kuroko answered.

" That was over a month ago." Midorima informed. " I believe it ended yesterday. You wounds are mending nicely; it helps that what you hacked up that cursed stone."

"Thank you, Midorima-san."

"Good morning~" Kise greeted, followed by a drowsy Aomine(AN:again, take what you will).

"Shorty's awake now?" Aomine joked, stifling a yawn. He felt a sudden chill up his spine and turned to see Kuroko staring at him, slightly miffed. "Holy shit" the blueberry- eyed warrior hid behind Kise, who was oblivious to Kuroko's cold stare.

" I'm glad everyone's up; now I can give you your next errand. Murasakibara and Shintaro; you two will be getting to know Serin's populace. Pick up on rumors of people of any class going missing during the Wintcups. Ryuota, you get familiar with the twists and turns of Serin, both legal and illegal. Aomine; know the where the Wintcup was being held and know it like the back of your hand. Any questions?" Akashi explained, sipping his Black Chalk tea.

"What about… uh...what's your name? Kise pointed towards Kuroko. "Kuroko Tetsuya, pardon my intrusion."

"He will stay here with me. I still have questions regarding Tanaka and whatever the cursed stone was. I'll also be organizing the information you send over via PaigePad. You all leave in an hour." Akashi replied.

* * *

AN: I cannot tell you how difficult was to write Kuroko's existence _without using his identity._ People really seem to enjoy this story, which makes me very happy. I think at the end of the story ( idk how we're gonna get there) I'll post some bonus stuff on tumblr and link it here somewhere. I have little draft drawings and flow charts to help keep things organized. im really tired rn thank you for reading and please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: its pretty sad when an author has to look over her previous writing to find out where she left off. This chapter maybe a little short, the tendons in my dominant hand are swelling up from over-use, so please forgive me. There may be some OOC! Akashi here

And a very lovely reviewer pointed out I haven't explain what Wintcup is so:

**Wintcup**\- a period of time when people of different classes and backgrounds come are competitions, instructional courses that share the new discoveries found in the past year and more. Usually held in different places,(like the olympics) people travel from eveyrwhere to attend.

**Canvas Wagons**\- think of covered trucks, but powered by someone's magical might, if that makes sense. its open in the back, only a side that folds up to keep stuff from rolling out

**SummonSpirit**\- a bottle of liquid (usually related to what the user is casting for) that when dropped/poured, turns into an object. Normally used/created by Brewers. Enchantments can affect how strong it is

**Sandmaniesto**\- a type of SummonSpirit the related liquid is sand, and creates slumber. If a nightmare is desired, the sand is black; sweet dreams have golden sand (i wonder if anyone will catch this reference...)

* * *

"Have a safe trip." Kuroko bade as the rest of the group left through different portal. Kise waved before being pulled to his doorway by Aomine.

Silence filled the room as the last portal zipped close. "My apologies, it seems I have yet to introduce myself; I am Akashi Seijuuro." the crimson haired flamethrower broke the noiselessness and offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-san." Kuroko accepted the gesture."Can you tell me where I am, and what has occurred?"

"Of course" Akashi sat next to Kuroko on the settee, reopening his PaigePad. "But first, I need you to tell me what you remember before and during your time with Koushi. Afterwards I tell you the things you want to know. Fair enough?" Akashi bargained.

"I would think so. So from the beginning?" "Yes, if you will"

"I traveled often: Didn't linger too long in one area. I was roaming through Shuutoku Woodlands when I was struck behind the neck. When I woke up… there were three other people, tied and unconscious like I was. We were all in Canvas Wagons, being transported who knows where. I managed to free myself enough to shake someone nearby. They didn't wake up, no one did. I felt the Wagon slowing down. I dragged myself to the back and climbed over the opened side. Got to my feet, froze the bounds and ran the opposite direction. I assume Tanaka heard me fall out and pursued me. I was able to get some great distance between us and the Canvas Wagon, but he apprehended me when I slipped and rolled down a hill."

"And then he took you to the cabin in the center of the woodlands?" Akashi questioned, deeply involved in Kuroko's story.

"That is correct. I was tired from my struggle and Tanaka most have had a enchanted Sandmanifesto because I passed out. I don't know what he did to me during that time. He was upset that we were separated from his is...fuzzy. I can't recall what happened except food and beatings." Kuroko absentmindedly rubbed his left side: fading eggplant marks stood out against his snow gazed at the flooring, as if it could explain why this happened to him. Akashi nodded, giving his silent condolences.

"I had attempted to escape many times, but he always caught me again. That pill or stone thing made things more dreadful. I never stopped trying to get away. But then, one day," Kuroko looked Akashi in the eye. "One day, Tanaka dragged me out of the cabin and held a knife to my neck. After a recent beating, I wasn't quite all there. But I heard Tanaka sound panicked and bring the knife just a little closer. I saw you all, blurry, but I saw you. it was enough it give me more hope than ever. So I called forth frost, despite the feeling of magma in the chest. My torment was at it's worse; I didn't think I'd live after it." Kuroko finished, releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. The cerulean-haired mage lean back into the fluffy settee.

Akashi watched carefully as the boy beside him relaxed. _Boy? _Akashi thought to himself. _Yes, boy. He was scared like a child,he hoped like a child, he fought like a child. He is still anxious of his surroundings akin to a child would, they _are _unfamiliar. Perhaps he is strong as a child as well: flexible and adapting with ease._

" I am sorry you had to go through that. I shall tell you what happened when we found you." Kuroko perked up.

" You passed out from the agony of the cursed stone after freezing Koushi solid. We didn't know who you were, nor where you came from. Koushi's beatings did great damage and Shintaro couldn't help you there.

So we brought you here to heal. Last night you started coughing atrociously. It sounded stone came out with blood. You were conscious for a little while, not very long. And now we're here."

* * *

AN: Ugh soo much dialog.I really wanted to give some background info on kuroko and for some kind of bond to form between him and Akashi. I dont think ill write the other's little errands out, dont think i could handle it all that likely will have small flashbacks of important stuff . Thank you for bearing with this chapter. sorry again it's short-ish

annnnd on another note: pairings? Ive planned on some light stuff such as :

Akakuro

Midotaka

Aomine/Kise ( what is their ship name?)

Murahimu

and some strong protective!GOM

I also want to have more detailed chara profiles, anyone interested?

Thank you for reading and i will never stop asking for reviews

~~~AugustInk


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Early chapter because its not the best idea to start around 8pm and finish about midnight

**Wonderways**-secret underground passages that open by a trigger (ie pulling a book on a bookshelf and the floor disappearing under your feet. The wall are usually enchanted slow the gravity, but its best to have a spell ready to break your fall when they don't. Were made illegal because of safety hazard and caused to many deaths.

**Trailer-** tracking device that leaves a trail of magic. Can be connected to a PaigePad. Usually used by bounty hunters

**Obsity Powder- ** turns into liquid when in contact with lukewarm liquid and solid in warm temperature

**Sense Alchemy**\- taking two or more senses and creating a new feeling. Here, the cursed stone had the feeling of burning embers and needles and grew in power when it felt movement of magic

**CaseChest**\- a piece of enchanted piping that contains the words written with a Luminary Pen. It sucks of the words like a vacuum. The spill out like a bottle of champagne when opens

* * *

" So there are several Wonderways weaving in and out of Serin. Some go straight down, others are twisty. I couldn't keep track of where I was going in that maze, so I had a some replications with Trailers run around in them. My PaigePad was connected to the Trailers, so here's a rough map of the Wonderways in Serin." Kise handed his leader a linen colored map with various hued lines twisting and circling each other. The blond returned in the evening, when the sun was close the the horizon

"Nicely done,Ryuota." Akashi complemented. Kise grinned widely

"So, where'd Kurokocchi go?" He asked, scanning around the room.

"Kuroko...chi?" Kuroko questioned, pulling over his sleeveless indigo shirt, fixing the oversized, loose collar (AN; ok so ya know how turtlenecks have the extra going around the neck? well that but really loose and not knitted. idk if you can see what i see , if not, just imagine a non knitted turtleneck)

The blond scout shrieked, jumping back from the voice behind him. "W-w-when did you get there?!" Kise exclaimed. The cerulean mage readjusted his fingerless gloves with indifference. " I have been here the whole time, Kise-san." He stood up and stretched with a wince. " I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you, Kise-san. I've heard a lot about you from Akashi-san. I hope we can have good relations." Kuroko gave a slight bow in his introduction. " Ah, l-likewise."

" Are you ready to go, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, glancing up from Kise's map

"Yes, sorry to make you wait." Kuroko responded,shifting the gloves charcoal black fabric around his right thumb.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" the scout asked, _plopp_ing onto the settee. Having all his clones run around and keeping track of them was tiring. " We need to visit Momoi, and pick up some documents. Hold the fort, Ryuota." the flamethrower informed. Kuroko grabbed his and Akashi's coats. Akashi picked up a Passage Quarter and flipped it with the tip of his thumb. It flew high, just barely missing the support beams above. "One more thing; discuss the notes I left you in your PaigePad with the others."

_Ting. _Akashi hopped in and Kuroko soon after, leaving Kise by himself.

Books flutters and flapped around the bubblegum word weaver, flipping their pages as ebony ink peeled off their yellow and frayed edge pages. Words and letters swirl around, glowing when read by the weaver. Behind the whirlwind of characters and numbers, pink tinted phrase floated obediently against blackboard, which cover the entire wall.

Momoi pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled the rest of her elbow length hair into a loose bun. She figured out the stone was really dense Obisity Powder and what enchantment used. The spell casted onto the powder was made someone with the ability to combine feeling of hot embers with needles and the detection of magic might. That requires SenseAlchemy, and that is a very complex magic… Momoi let out a deep sigh in frustration, causing the " *sigh* " to knock over some books.

"Momo-chan? Are you alright?" a voice called her attention to the shorter girl at the doorway. She drifted toward Momoi, her ink black flats hovering over the floor, and surveyed the room. With the flick of her wrist the fallen books reset themselves to the bookcases they should have rest on.

"I'm alright, Hoshi-chan, I just _really dislike SenseAlchemy._" Momoi to her friend

"Maybe you should take a break, you have guests waiting for you outside ." Hoshino informed, watching as the text from the many books started to return home as Momoi realized what she said.

"Guests? At this time?" Satsuki wondered who could be visiting at such an hour. Strawberry dyed question marks danced around her head.

"Your cousin and his friend. Shall I let them in?" the young woman offered.

"Oh Aka-kun? If you would." _Of course he would come at the oddest of hours._

The gravity-defying girl glided down the small set of stairs and around several corners to retrieve the guests.

Akashi sat while chatting with his friend. Hoshino watched as they tried to figure out a puzzle she had given them while they waited. It was a translucent cube with a metal ball, some obstacles and several connect portals inside the point was to get the ball out, but everytime it went through a portal, the environment inside appeared to change.

"Momoi can see you now, Akashi-san." He looked up from the game at the sound of his name. Kuroko was still wrapped up in it, so he left him with the shorter girl. "Thank you Inka." Akashi showed himself the way/

A small _pop!_ sounded 10 minute later. Hoshino watched with interest, floating _just a little higher_ (she always had trouble controlling her weightless when she's excited) as the small metal ball rolled across the cherry floors. She pulled the ball into her hand with a flick of her index finger. " You actually solved it! Someone actually solved my puzzle~~!" Hoshino cheered as she twirled in the air with delight.

"Hello, up there?" Kuroko called to her, slightly amused by her reaction. She whizzed down to his height upside down from the excitement. "Sorry, sorry, it's just no one else has solved it before." After readjusting her circle glasses and straightening herself, she lowered as close as she could to the ground, but still didn't touch it. "I'm Hoshino Inka, Momoi-chan's friend/assistant." Inka formally greeted.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, its nice to meet you. I hope we can have good relations"

They made small talk as they approach Momoi's door.

"Knock Knock. Momo-chan? We're coming in."

"Ah, is this Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked as the two entered her room. She dragged Kuroko over to a cleared spot of her desk where a thin book laid open. " Hello, my name's Momoi Satsuki. I wanna go over the symptoms of the thing you coughed up. Please correct me if I'm wrong." Kuroko just went with it, seeing it as the easiest thing to do in this situation.

" So after consuming the curse stone, you felt great pain like " fresh embers and needles" every time you move. The pain grew worse when you tried to use magic. After the stone is remove from your body, you felt no pain whatsoever." Momoi read off her notes, looked up for a response.

" Um… it was a couple of days after eating it, not immediately. What is it anyway?" Kuroko asked. "I see…. Hoshi-chan, can you explain to him our findings? I need to correct this data…" the informant began to mutter to herself, tiny text followed her around the room.

" Right, but before we start on that, I'm gonna tell you some primary facts to connect things. First, _enchantments_ are positive additives to an object; _curses_ are negative, but not always harming. Take me as an example. I accidently read a curse of weightless aloud when searching for a Wick enchantment. It's unpleasant, but I'm not going to die from it. So the thing you swallowed was Obisity Powder that was cursed with SenseAlchemy. SenseAlchemy mixes and misses with the human senses. Its not a popular thing because the casters can die if the exchange isn't enough."

"So it was indirect cursing?" Akashi concluded. " Yep, that's why Tetsu-kun isn't suffering from the effects anymore. Here are the documents you requested." Momoi handed Kuroko the CaseChest; it was no bigger that the length of his arm.

"Thank you Momoi-san, Hoshino-san." "Thank you Satsuki."

" No problem, now off with you both. It's already nighttime. Mido-rin is probably worried."Momoi said, flipping a Passage Quarter. "Bye bye~" Hoshino called out before they descended.

* * *

AN: Sooo I added an OC because

\- I want Momoi to have a female companion who is just as quirky as she is

-I dont want her to live alone in their lil hidey-hole

-I already have plans for Takao, Himuro and Nigou\

-I want Momoi to be mature in this fic, being a role model fro someone younger will help

No one said no the character profile thing sooo

Name: Momoi Satsuki

Age: 21

Height: 161 cm

Weight:

Magic: Word Weaver,

Class: Informant, Researcher

Known Relatives: Akashi Seijuuro (cousin)

Notable Talents: limited telekinesis

Likes: New Books

Dislikes: SenseAlchemy

Name: Hoshino Inka

Age: 15-17 (she won't tell anyone a definite answer)

Height: 155cm

Weight: lessness

Magic: Cell magic

Class: undetermined

Relatives: Non known alive

Notable Talents: Potion brewing, Dreamwalking

Like: Magic

Dislikes: Disorganization

( I really want to write a little separate story about Momoi and Hoshino so bad )

Anywho, thank you for reading, favoring, reviewing, following, existing. i really love reviews too wink wink


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry about the lack of new chapter yesterday! It was New Years and things got chaotic quickly. So ships won't happen until I get a friendship happening with the Gom and Kuroko.

CompassPoint-a structure that houses several kinds of maps and charts. People who are lost or are looking for a specific kind of place can go to a CompassPoint for help. If one pulls one the books, it will trigger an Wonderway to a another room containing illegal and still developing maps

Umbra- ( I cant tell you now, it would be a _**MAJOR **_ spoiler. )

* * *

"Welcome back, Akachin,Kurochin." Murasakibara greeted as the portal closed, leaving its two passengers on hard floorings of the dwelling. The purple haired defense mage took the CaseChest from Kuroko and the documents from Akashi and handed them two bowls of soup.

_Kurochin?Another nickname, perhaps? _Tetsuya thought to himself as he began eating the given meal, realizing he doesn't recognize the last time he has eaten.

" Thank you, Murasakibara-san. Would you like me to make you something sweet in return?" Kuroko offered, taking his bowl to the sink to be washed. Atsushi brighten, nodding "yes" in return. The cerulean haired mage searched through a cabinet ( with permission from Murasakibara, of course) and found a bottle of apple cider, a clear,cylinder cup and a metal spoon.

He brought them to a table where the giant waited, jam-purple eyes filled with curiosity. Kuroko poured the juice into the glass about 3/4s way to the top. He picked up the cup and held it at eye level, so his one-man audience could see. After adding the spoon and holding it to be in the center, Kuroko blew onto the cup, his breath frost-white with swirls and microscopic snowflakes sparkly, and froze the liquid solid. He swiftly turned the spoon inside and with a soft _crack, _ the newly formed solid came loose. Kuroko handed it to Murasakibara, who looked at it with wonder. " You like lollipops, don't you? It's a nice way to cool down and eat something sweet."

Akashi watched attentively at the interaction; no one has gotten along with the earthbender so promptly before.

" Well, Akashi-san, you have treated me the best anyone has in a while. Thank you. I don't want to impose any longer, so I will take my leave. Shall I return tomorrow morning or are we done with business?" Kuroko waited patiently for a reply.

" I'd like it if you recurred again. We do have things to complete, and I am sure the others would like to become more acquainted with you." (AN: Akashi is _only having half lying_)

" I see. I'll be back after the break of dawn. Goodnight, Akashi-san, Murasakibara-san." Tetsuya waved before closing the door behind him, a click echoes in the supporting beams above. "Wait, did Kuroko leave already? I still need to check on his healing." Midorima asked, popping out from his room. He speedily went and reopened the door, but no one was in sight; as if it was a normal, everyday night.

"He's already gone?" the cleric thought aloud, returning inside.

The next morning…

Kuroko stepped out from the shadow of the alley way of the Miracles' dwelling and the neighboring CompassPoint. Particles of Umbra clinged to his body, but faded as the sunlight hit his skin. He pulled on his fingerless gloves while making his way to the front door. He _knock knock_'d before taking a step back. Soon, Kise peaked through the peephole before unfastening the door.

" Morning Kurokocchi~ Midorimacchi is looking for you." Kise informed, relocking the brass locks.

" Same to you. He is?" Kuroko peered around, finding the wind-whisperer counting tiny beads and relocating them in a small bottle at the table. "... 13, 14,15…." He muttered to himself. With a pair of tweezers, Midorima picked up a chartreuse bead and dropped in the translucent bottle. Seeing him preoccupied, Kuroko sat down in the chair adjacent to the counting cleric and waited.

"...40, 41 and 42. Done." Midorima concluded, pushing in the light brown cork.

" Midorima-san?"

Midorima flinched in his seat, nearly falling out. " How long have you been there, Kuroko?" He straightened himself out, pretending the last few seconds didn't happen. " Since -san said you wanted to see me." Kuroko replied

"Ah yes, I still need to check on how you are doing with your injuries. But I am exhausted on certain supplies, so I will have to do a physical check later. Have you been experiencing any pain recently? I've heard you've been out and about." the cleric questioned.

" Not really, only when I move a certain way." the ice mage replied. "Can I ask what was it you were doing earlier? With the beads?"

"Lucky item of the day for Cancers is a bottle of beads; the smaller, the better."

Kuroko didn't quite understand, but nodded anyway. " Speaking of small things, that reminds me; Akashi (AN: and wherever Akashi is, he sneezes and has the urge to set Midorima's hair on fire)has left some work for you to do with Aomine. He's out back with Kise, I believe." Midorima enlightened. Kuroko nodded in adknowledge and stood up. " Go straight down the hall and take a right at the T."

So down that hall he went. One door l, basil hued, the ice mage strolled by had wind pushing between the floor and the bottom of the door,. Another was not a door, but a slab of rock, grape, wine and raisin stained layers composed the makeshift entryway. Passed the door of wind was one of bumblebee yellow; water was seeping through the wood and appeared to flow a bit outward from the doorway. But when Kuroko stepped in it, the water didn't grip his leather boots.

Across from the pseudo liquid was a door of midnight metal. It seemed normal, but the ice mage could faintly hear the buzzing of electricity within the door. After a couple blank doors ( doors that were, indeed normal, maybe storage rooms) Kuroko passed a mahogany door. He could feel the heat caressing his exposed skin around his wrist; the loose space where his gloves and the long sleeves of his coat overlapped and sometimes never met . One would think he would skirt around while passing it, but he walked with indifference as he progresses to the last door leading outside.

" Good morining, Aomine-san" greeted from behind his partner for the day.

"...You should really make yourself more announced, Tetsu." He commented, looking pale in the face

* * *

AN: I feel colorful after writing all that description. I hope I've set some bonds with Murasakibara and Midorima enough, because Ima moving on to the others. If someone will remind me, ill write a little sidestory oneshot in this universe as a sorry for missing a day. remind me when the fic is over

Character Profiles

Name: Midorima Shintaro

Age: 24 ½

Height: 195cm

Weight: 79 kg

Magic: Wind whisperer

Class: Cleric

Relatives: Decease father, younger sister

Notable Talents: Perfect Accuracy

Likes: His lucky items ( coughandTakaocoughcough)

Dislikes: Cooking

Name: Kise Ryuota

Age: 25

Height:189cm

Weight:77kg

Magic: Re-Du

Class: Scout

Relatives: 2 elder sisters

Notable Talents: Water Whipper ( just a fancy name for a bender )

Likes: Learning new things

Dislikes: Word Weaving Magic

AN: Ive only proofread once, so excuse any errors you may com across, unless you wanna help me out and tell me where they are

thank you to those who followed, favorite, **_reviewed _**, existed and have reading my fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: School starts up again next tuesday so i might not be able to update as often as I am now( trust Im not looking forward to it)

BlankSpace- a device that hold zero gravity-ness. Then its dropped or thrown, the area around its landing spot will lose its gravitational pull and float around.

Magical Might Signature (MMS)- like a fingerprint for magic; every one is different , no two are same.

* * *

"What are we working on today, Aomine-san?" Kuroko asked, noticing the backyard of their dwellings. It was mostly a training ground, with trees near the bordering brick fences and some obstacles here and there. "We are going to get to know the Wonderways in Serin, specifically where the Wintcup was held. Kise mapped the area, so he's tagging along to add any new ones we come across."

Aomine finished packing his pockets with BlankSpaces and called over Kise.

"Hey, can you call Akashi to make sure we're getting everything that needs to be done? I don't feel like getting his evil eye directed at me."

Kise snorted as he beckon over water from the air, creating a medium size puddle to huddle around. He kneed down and flicked the surface as he thought of the crimson headed leader.

The image flickered as the desire person came into the Paiger. " Ryouta, Daiki is everything alright?" Akashi's voice sounded as if he was right beside them; even his voice alone could make Aomine a bit nervous. " We just wanted to go over the assignment before we head out." Kise explained.

" I see. Is Tetsuya with you?"

Kuroko stepped forward into the Paiger's view at the mention of his name. " I am here, Akashi-kun."

"Alright then. Your assignment is to find Wonderways leading into and out of the Wintcup area. People have been going missing from there without any known traces. No one saw them leave, so a Wonderway is the only way to leave without leaving behind traces of magic. Try not to bring attention to yourself. Questions?"

" No, I think we're good. Sorry to make you repeat yourself, Akashicchi." Kise thanked

" I rather repeat than clean up another one of Daiki's messes. Good luck." Akashi tapped his Paiger, turning the puddle back into nothing more than water.

" Ever traveled a Wonderway before, Tetsu? Aomine asked as the stood outside the event district, where the Wintcup was held.

" More times than I can keep count of. Ready?" He responded, positioned to trigger the opening on command. " As we'll ever be." The gray stone they once stood on disappeared beneath their feet. The fall was slowed, thanks the still functioning enchantments. The passage went straight down then turned sharply to the left. Random objects stuck out of the walls; A sword handle, a teddy bear, a still whole glass bottle, all embedded into the sides.

At the bottom was nothing of importance to their cause. This pattern repeated quickly until Kise lead them to one that twisted down like a double helix then shot straight out North.

But this Wonderway didn't slow their fall; they plummet downwards.

"Shit-shit-shit!" Aomine cursed. Chucking the BlankSpace to the bottom he couldn't even see, his fall didn't slow. Kuroko thought quickly as the ground became visible and shot out ice, whipping his hand to the side to create a curved slide before the warrior could hit the unforgiven floor. He did the same for Kise and himself.

" That was too close. Why didn't the BlankSpace work, Aominecchi?" Kise asked, pulling the warrior to his feet. " I don't know. Nice shot Tetsu. Saved my skin." " My pleasure.' Kuroko replied looking around the bottom the Wonderway. The ground was dyed red and bones have be kicked to the sides. It was surprisingly bright despite being dozens of feet below the surface. Kise walked to and began feeling up the walls, searching for a switch. After a few minutes of groping the wall with Kise, a loud rumbling occurred. A space between Kuroko and Aomine shifted and condensed to make another opening to a hallway.

"Where do you think it leads to" Kise wondered aloud. Unlike the room they were just like, it was not bright. Kuroko skimmed the wall of the corridor with his fingertips. Frost crawled where he made contact and travels deeper into the darkness.

" Here, have your lightning transmit through my ice so we can see." the ice mage offered. The warrior flicked the ice, bright blue lit of the hall. " Nice thinking Kurokocchi." Kise commented as they journeyed into the corridor.

" So you did find a Wonderway that leds in and out of where the Wintcup was? Did you discover anything that can help us know where they went?" Akashi asked, looking at Kise's map; one of the twisting lines was circled. Aomine, with a mouth full of food, motioned to Kise and Kuroko. "We found a broken necklace at the exit of the hallway. That's about it" Kise handed the necklace to the flamethrower.

Kuroko stood quietly in the corner, lost in deep thought.

"Maybe Takao would know where it came 's knowledgeable about MMS's , isn't he Midorima?" Aomine pointed out.

Midorima uncharacteristically groaned in response. He _just knew_ someone would suggest his fun-loving companion*. It's not like he dislikes (AN: its quite the opposite) Takao, he teases Midorima almost relentlessly and then his friends give him _the look._

" You're right, Aomine. Why don't you go request for his presence, _Midorima."_

_One hour later…._

" Shin-chan~ I haven't seen you in awhile." Takao greeted, he waved at the others, oblivious to the deathly aura emitting from Midorima's body. He soon felt a cool breeze and turned around. Kuroko was behind him, looking up at him with curiosity.

Takao recoiled in surprise. "Hey, didn't see you there. My name's Takao Kazunari." "No one really does." Kuroko introduced himself and briefly explained why he was summoned. Takao nodded along in understanding. " Yep, I can help you" he turned to the cleric "if Shin-chan can assist me" Takao amended with a Cheshire smile on his face.

* * *

AN: *=i was laughing so hard when i wrote that i need to take a break

Takao is one of my favorite characters, so im happy

Character profiles

**Name**: Takao Kazunari

**Age**: 23

**Height**:176cm

**Weight**:65 kg

**Magic**: Kinaesthesia

**Class**: Breezer (a thief)

**Relatives**: younger sister

**Notable Talents**: knowledgeable about MMS

**Likes**: teasing Midorima

**Dislikes**: being caught and having to escape

**Name:** Murasakibara Atsushi

**Age**: 23

**Height**: 208cm

**Weight**: 99kg

**Magic**: Earthbending

**Class:** Defensive Mage

**Relatives**: three older brothers

**Notable Talents**: great Strength

**Likes:** sweets, Himuro

**Dislikes;** Vegetables


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I feel like this is going slow and ima try to speed things up a little. In case you didn't catch it last chapter:TakaMido is a thing, everyone knows about them _except for themselves. _I find their obliviousness adorable and frustrating, so im gonna run with that. I personally like dropping hints to relationships than spelling them out loud.

**BrightSprite**\- a fuzzy ball with translucent wings that lights up a dark space. Runs on user's magic might. ( i like to picture the fairy from the legend of zelda)

* * *

After Takao's entrance, he and Midorima went to work in the cleric's room. It was late evening when they returned, Midorima looking passive and Takao more enthusiastic, if possible. They explained how the MMS would react if you came across the magic user's trail recently by glowing a deep purple. So someone would have to return to the Wonderway with the necklace and follow the direction it glows until the glow turns blue. The change means the owner of the necklace is nearby. It will then turn green when it comes into physical contact with its owner.

" That is very clever, Takao-san" Kuroko complimented, he himself would have never thought of hue-change when the subject gets closer.

" Are we going to follow the trail tomorrow?" Midorima asked, hoping to retired for the night soon. Akashi smiled. " That is correct, Shintaro. It is getting late. Kazunari, you may use a guest room if you wish. Tetsuya, you are welcome to stay for the night as well."

Takao grinned and pulled Midorima down the hall with him. " I will take you up on that offer. Thank you, Akashi-san." Kuroko hid a yawn behind his hand, eyes watering.

The flamethrower led the ice mage down the hall he went down this morning to a door next to the heat emitting one. After exchanging 'goodnight's, the ice mage shut the door and pulled off his gloves and boots. Inside his given room was a large single bed, a light wood desk with a matching chair, a lamp and a small storage chest. He dropped his gloves on the desk and placed his boots beside it. The light inside the lamp flickered as he walked by it to _plop _ onto the bed.

His tired gaze went to the silver ring around his right thumb. Kuroko twisted it off to look closer at it, just like he did every night. It was a band with obsidian writing on the inside and a lapis stone embedded on the outside. Loosely put it on his index finger,he tapped the corner of the bed post. The stone in the ring blazed arctic blue as light frost slithered down the wood post. Kuroko replace the ring back to his thumb and pulls his knees to his chest. He can feel exhaustion nudging him to slumber. Soon, Kuroko, gives in and lays flat of the bed. A wave of his hand, the lamp blows out. The Umbra cradles him, protecting him from from the outside world.

_Tap Tap _ echoes in Kuroko's room, pulling from his sleep. He gets up, Umbra fragments dissolve as the lamp is relit. _Tap tap. "Kurochin? Are you awake in there?" _

Kuroko opened the door. " Good morning, Murasakibara-kun. Thank you for waking me up."

"Akachin wants to start the errands soon." the earthbender informed.

Aomine and Kise emerged for the metal-doored room, quietly talking. In the center room, Takao was leaning on Midorima's shoulder in a daze and Akashi was looking through the Casechest ,information flew in groups around him. Breakfast was served then roles were assigned: Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima would find the necklace ,Kise and Murasakibara would be searching for in the Wonderway when they were ready. They did find small passages within the hallways, but did have time to search them the first time around.

"Here we go. " Kuroko pushed in the trigger. The ground fell under them as it did before. Midorima cushioned his fall with his gusts of winds, Akashi with his flames to slow himself, and Kuroko with his ice slide. "I guess some people weren't as lucky." Midorima thought aloud at the sight of bones pushed to the sides. The others silently agreed. Akashi pulled out the necklace, it began glowing right away.

Outside the exit of the corridor was dense woodland highland with a clear path cutting straight through it. Several kilometers down, the path split two ways. The necklace pointed left to a set of stairs that curved downwards with the hill. A small, aged farmhouse sat half way into its base.

" Be prepared for the worst." Akashi warned as they descended. Midorima would keep an eye outside for "guests" while Akahi and Kuroko would check out inside.

The flamethrower checked the ground floor while the ice mage investigated the basement. Climbing down the unstable ladder leaning against the side, he found darkness. As comforting as it was, he pulled out a BrightSprite. It glimmered as it stalked Kuroko from the muggy air. Pieces of rope littered the basement, broken lamps collected in the corners.

" Did you find anything down there, Tetsuya?" Akashi voice traveled down.

"There's just some rope and shattered lamps down here." he responded.

A loud and sudden crash vibrated the farmhouse walls, causing them to shake and collapse inward and atop itself. " Akashi!?" Kuroko called out. He walked toward the opening, dusk was blowing in. Akashi jumped down coughing and quickly rolled to the side; debris started to fall inside. He helped Akashi away from the growing pile of rubble and patted his back.

" What happened?" Kuroko asked when the hacking subsided.

"One of the support beams gave away and everything went to hell." Akashi summarized

"Thats not good. How are we getting out of here?" the BrightSpite drifted passed Akashi's face; a long scratch across his cheek reflected back. " And you're hurt." He stood in front of Akashi and gingerly reached out for his cheek, pausing just a centimeter away and looked for consent. The flamethrower made no gesture to say he was against it, so Kuroko gently ran his thumb under the cut and swiped the blood away. He pulled away and looked away; the tips of his ears were shaded red. Akashi suddenly found the walls interesting.

"Can you make a reflective surface? To contact Shintaro. He's probably shitting himself up there." The flamethrower asked

Ice sprouted from the ground where Kuroko was standing. The BrightSprite flew just above it and stayed there. Kuroko tapped on the ice and _hoped _ that Midorima would answer.

"Kuroko!? What happened in there!?" Midorima came into view of the Paiger blurry.

"The place is fall onto itself. We are in the basement, at the moment. It doesn't look like we're getting out anytime soon." the flamethrower explained.

* * *

AN: Hehehehe that akakuro moment there. i am _soooo _ looking forward to writing the next chapter

Character profiles:

**Name: **Aomine Daiki

**Age:**24

**Height:**192cm

**Weight: **85 kg

**Magic:** Lightning

**Class: **Warrior

**Relatives: **None known

**Notable talents: ** Greatly skill with weapons

**Likes:** new weapons

**Dislikes:** Akashi glare directed at him

* * *

**Name: **Akashi Seijuuro

**Age: **23

**Height**: 173cm

**Weight: **64kg

**Magic**:Firestarting,

**Class:**Flamethrower

**Relatives:** Deceased father

**Notable talents: **Strategy

**Likes: **sharp things and hot tea

**Dislikes:** When a plan goes wrong and makes a mess


	9. Chapter 9

AN: this is by far the most difficult chapter i've written so far.

**BarrierRing**\- when a barrier is set, it usually leaves a faint ring ( sometimes a square, depending on the barrier's shapewhere it meets the ground.

* * *

" We've already tried using PassageQuarter and spell; No magic is working that well here, Shintaro. While you're out there, looking for a barrier, a charm, anything that can hold the forces of magic still." Akashi added. The PaigeMirror began to dim along with the BrightSpite's light.

"Please hurry and get the others."

"Roger that." was the last thing Midorima said before the paiger went out.

" You alright Tetsuya?"

"I'm fine. Whatever is holding back the magic is hurting me when I use so much at once."

"Hurting?" Akashi called forth a flame in his palm. It brightened up the space immensely,but went out not long after, leaving a sting . " It reminds me of what Tanaka gave me to keep me under his control, just less potent." Kuroko commented, holding the BrightSpite in cupped hands. Its gleam flickered similar to a weakening light bulb. He sat down to lean against the wall.

"So where are you from, Tetsuya? I know you traveled a lot." the flamethrower ask out of the blue.

"Most north of Teiko region. My parents bounced around often, never told me why. As i grew up I assume that troublesome things would happen if we didn't. One day, my mother sent me to a nearby village to pick up somethings. When I came back... everyone was gone. What about you , Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said with indifference, but Akashi could see sadness in his sapphire eyes.

" I come from Rakuzan. Mother passed when I was young. Father tried to sell me when I was 15, so I set him and everything ablaze. A couple months later, I met Shintaro and his family took me in for about three years."

" You two do seem like siblings…" the ice mage mumbled, the light began to dim down.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi scooted over and shook his shoulder. Kuroko fell asleep

"What the hell? Why isn't any magic working?" Aomine fumed. After hearing about the farmhouse collapsing from the cleric via PaigerMirror, the other three rushed over.

" I told you Ahomine that there's something interfering with magic might. We either unbury them by hand or find whatever is block it out." Midorima explained. Murasakibara felt around for a BarrierRing and found one, a thin one, several meters from the house. "Is there anything we can do to help him take down it down, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise and his duplications echoed. " Nah, it's just gonna take awhile, Kichin."

" I suggest we started moving the debris while we wait."

Kuroko's head rested on Akashi shoulder. Soft snores filled the closed space. If the Akashi listened carefully, he could hear the bickering of his teammates from above. _Perhaps we should have called Momoi instead._

Roughly five hours later, the defense mage call it quits. " Make barriers, not take them down. It would have been better to ask Momochin to break it." "That would have been nice to know about four hours ago, Murasakibara" Aomine muttered as he and Kise pulled the wooden peanut beams from the pile of farmhouse. The tall earthbender pushed over a fallen wall.

As debris from overhead was disturbed, dust and smaller rubble joined them in the basement. _I hope they're not burying us anymore than we already are. _"Tetsuya." Akashi patted his cheek in efforts to awake him. "Tetsuya, it's time to wake up." Kuroko groaned in response. The Bright Spite relit,the flakes and grits falling became visible. " Ah, did I fall asleep? My apologies, Akashi-san." Kuroko released the source of light and let it drift in the air to stretch.

" They others are removing the mess above us, I recommend that we should be prepared. Knowing Daiki, he'll make a mess somehow."

The Miracles on the ground managed to clear away the farmhouse remains and pulled the flamethrower and ice mage out. With everyone covered in dirt and grime, they all silently decided to continue the search tomorrow and return home.

" So how was the searching?" Takao asked, amused. "Please shut up, Takao." Midorima asked, making his way to the bathrooms.

" I shall return in the morning. Goodbye." Kuroko bade before turning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

AN: Shorter chapter because i can't write anything else atm. I think im getting writer's block. Ughh this stinks i wanna keeping going _but i have no idea where to go. _ im scared i wont be able to get over this and will have to either go on hiatus or drop the fic. So ill try reading around and write little things to get over it.

I'll be holding back Kuroko's profile back until everything's revealed and there arent spoilers.

May rewrite this chapter because im not satisfied with it

EDIT: im not going on hiatus or droppig, im gonna get over it


	10. Chapter 10

AN: yep, that writer's block

**CelesteChest**\- a trunk that magical ideas can be held in without their effects activating. For example, if you left a PassageQuarter out and it fell, there's a chance it will activate and react a portal to whoknowswhere

**proto potion**\- a potion in the making; the effects are usually unknown.

* * *

With the same groups from yesterday, the search continued. Ignoring the structure that nearly buried them alive, Akashi led Midorima and Kuroko into the lowlands of the giant sequoia. Basil leaves above blocked out most of the sun, permitting beams of light to drop onto the unkempt path. The necklace started transitioning from its violet color to indigo in an abandoned chain of houses and huts. They wondered (together; no way is history repeating itself) around with caution.

There were four dwelling lamps (all were smashed or cracked) and bits of rope. There were windows with shattered panes and and doorless-hinges. Roof shingles have fallen and lay fractured or in pieces by the sides.

The pendant guided them near the center before going out; a dead end.

" We're pretty deep within the forest." Midorima recorded their coordinates on a wide map the Teiko, the straight edges were fraying. " Why did you think it dropped here? It's in the center; no structures nearby."

"I have no idea. Perhaps the owner perished here? They would leave a bit of their essence." Akashi suggested, pocketing the pendant.

"So after all the trouble, it leads to nothing?" Aomine repeated, slightly irked. "Unfortunately. Are we going to search the Wintcup area or talk to the missing persons' loved ones?" Kuroko asked. He personally didn't care which one was done first, as long as they were done. "Why don't me, Kise , Murasakibara and Midorima go explore the area and tomorrow we'll go chat with the people's families and stuff?" the warrior offered; he felt like nothing productive was done, so why not go do it himself?

"Wait, why do I have to accompany you." Midorima interjected. He rather deal with Takao's seemingly-never-ending energy that deal with those three _at the same time_ at the moment.

"Why not? You know how clumsy Kichin is." Murasakibara countered.

" He makes a good point , Shintaro. If it makes you feel better, we're going to go visit Momoi: take your pick." Akashi said while rummaging through the CelesteChest for more PassageQuarters; they were running out.

The cleric thought for a second: Either deal with the troublesome trio _or deal with Momoi constantly trying her new spells on him like a guinea pig_. The three were loud and obnoxious and difficult, but at least they never threw a proto potion at him as soon as he walked through the door. "I suppose someone has to keep you all from tearing the place down." Midorima claimed.

On the other side of the PassageQuarter's portal was the syrup-brown house with parakeet window sills and a larger door. It looked like a tiny two story on the outside, but inside was a lot bigger. They waited outside after ringing the doorbell. The patio and petite staircase were made of obsidian bricks with ivory grout.

A tiny creak sounded from the front door. "Aka-san? Kuroko-kun?" Hoshino's gentle voice asked. "Good afternoon, Hoshino-chan. May we come in?" Tetsuya greeted. The door shut momentarily, metal _clink_ing on the other side. It flung open, showing Momoi's short friend still hovering over the floors. She motioned them in before locking the doors up.

" Here to see Momo-chan? Just missed her; went out to get more supplies." she explained, nodding up empty glass bottles in the air and to the kitchen. " I can take a message if you're in a rush."

"If it's alright, we'd like to wait for her. Do you happen to know how to create PassageQuarters?" Akashi sat himself into one of the chairs.

"PQs? I know the basics and stuff, but I don't have the materials. You'll have to wait until Momo-chan comes back." the charcoal-haired girl pulled a couple books from shelve in the hallway and set them on the coffee table. One read on it's cover: " Portals and Other Portations." and the other was "Enchanted". "May I look at these?" "Go head, Aka-san."

Kuroko couldn't help the growing curiosity inside. There were enchantment books and other around, potions bottles in the sinks. _What exactly does Hoshino-chan do? _the ice mage thought

"Hoshino-chan? What kind of magic do you use?" He asked

" I'm still searching for my major," she tapped her cheek in thought. " But so far I'm pretty good at Cell Magic."

"Cell Magic?" the flamethrower looked up from the book with interest.

"The magic of vines and plant growth. It's fairly new, so there's plenty of trial

and error happening."

The door's locks unfastened as Momoi opened the parakeet door. " Akashi-kun? What are you doing here?" as she closed the door. Akashi set down the tomes. "We're running out of PassageQuarters." Momoi stilled for a second for the words to process in her head. "Oh. Yeah we can do that." Hoshino took the bag from her arms so she could fetch her LuminaryPen.

A circle was drawn of the floor with coins set in order for the most to fit inside. Inka wrote the codes for enchantment while Momoi read them aloud. It didn't sound like vernacular with all the jargon and complex words flowing into the circle. Soon there was a flash and the enchantment was complete. Kuroko helped pick up the newly made PQs and drop them into a velvet bag. Hoshino heard the PaigerMirror go off and went to check on it.

"Thank you, Satsuki. Any more info on Serin?"

Hoshino drifted back into the room, pale and wide-eyed. She tugged on Akashi's sleeve, getting his attention.

"A-A-Aka-niisan….. Kise-kun's missing"

* * *

AN:Boopboop, so i brought Hoshino and Momoi back. I hope this chapter's ok. I liked it

Feel free to skip this part it just extra

Funfact: Hoshino's curse is based on dream I had a couple days before writing the chapter

I do have a plot for her background if anyone's interested. Probably post when this is finsihed though

So how is the pacing? I feel like it's a little fast but its better than snailmail slow. let me know what you think please

thank you for reading, liking, following, _**reviewing**_ , living,and existing.


	11. Chapter 11

An;Kise has gone missing!?(lol I know why). there might be a bit more dialog than usual

* * *

"What do you mean "missing"?" Momoi broke the silence. Hoshino began fidgeting and blink rapidly.

"_Kise-kun is __**missing.**_ Midorima-kun just paiged_. _Aomine-kun is screaming in the background for Kise-kun. They said he had his replications out and about to search more efficiently. A while after they started looking, Kise-kun's clones started fading away and _**they can't find him anywhere-" **_

Akashi placed a hand on her shoulder, she calmed. Tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "It's alright, I'm sure those idiots are okay," _Why do I have a bad feeling. "_ They're probably just over reacting. You know how Ryouta is. We'll go check on them right now, ok?" the ever-floating girl nodded, even though the words were only for comfort.

Succeeding the news, Kuroko and Akashi left to Serin. They found Midorima calling the winds from above, asking if they had seen the blond-haired scout. Aomine was triple checking places his klutz could have slipped into. Murasakibara was on the ground, listening to the earth.

Kise was inspecting the areas, like the others. He made some clones to cover more land. Things were fine until the replications made a pained sound and faded away, turning back into water. No one had seen Kise for while and assumed he slipped or _something._ When he didn't respond to their calls of his name, they started to worry.

It was dark out; it's been hours since they last saw the scout.

" As much as I hate it say it, but we should head back; too dark to search and Kise is obliviously not here anymore." the flamethrower studied his comrade's expressions.

Murasakibara looked lost, Midorima appeared to be still glancing around for the scout;expecting him the rise from nothing and explain he fell in a hole. Aomine was who he was worried about the most; he was silent, quiet and obedient. The complete opposite of the lightning warrior he knew for the passed years.

So without any objections, they left.

The navy haired warrior spent the rest of his night in his room, alone.

* * *

AN: i found this chapter sitting in my folder. i dont know when the next chapter will be, most of the planned story was on my now fried laptop. Til next chapter~~


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So, as im reconstructing the plot, I m trying out some different style of writing. TW for blood and slight gore

**Whelling**: the practice of expanding stamina and storing magic might within one's person

**Accuracy**: perfect shots and nice timing in one class (Midorima would make a good teacher because of his archery skills)

* * *

It was dark and cold when Kise came to his senses. He could barely feel the bumps and rumbling; it sounded muffled. His muscles ached, feeling as if he had ran a marathon. Pushing himself off the cold stone floor, a wave of pain rushed through the side of his head. After reaching above his right ear, he found two unpleasant things: His wrists shackled together and blood caked on his golden locks.

It was what felt like hours later before a beam of light shined his way, illuminating what he deduce to be a holding cell.

"Stand up, DuRe-san, there is work to be done." a bored and unenthusiastic voice commanded, leaning against the door frame.

Kise looked at his "escort" before pulling himself up, another rush of pain passing. "Ah, I thought I was all alone here. Can you tell me where I am?" Kise asked.

"That's irrelevant. This way." Kise was tugged down a poorly lit corridor and shove into another room. Laying on a high table was what appeared to be an unconscious woman, her pitch black hair cascading over the edge. Her skin was pale with splotches of merlot. As Kise was given a better view, he realized her chest wasn't rising and falling. It was still as a rippleless lake. He felt something travel up his throat.

"...Why am I here?" he question, eyes never leaving her body.

"You see, DuRe-san, this woman was regrettably uncooperative. She wasn't willing to help me. So you'll be taking her place, in a sense." The escort released his hold on Kise and step toward the woman.

"Id like you to make a copy of her."

Kuroko silently let himself out, wishing to leave Aomine alone to sort himself out. He hasn't been as loud and obnoxious ever since a couple days ago, since _his_. Momoi was contacting some of her other clients to keep a lookout for the missing scout. Akashi was outside, watching the water ripple as raindrops fell from the gray above.

" What are we going to do, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, stepping towards the flamethrower. Rain dampen his cerulean hair.

" What to do indeed. We've received some intelligence of what the missing persons have in common." Akashi wondered aloud.

"Perhaps we should all know at the new information, together. Kise-kun's disappearance may be related somehow?"

"Give him one more day, I think we shall continue tomorrow."

Kise leaned against the observation table, sweating falling from his face. Beside him, a couple feet away, was the third copy. It convulsed violently, as if someone who was brought back from drowning. Water in bathtubs surrounded them, some half empty. The escort observed as the third copy flopped to its side, creating ripples in the puddle where it laid.

This copy, like the last two, managed to its knees, similar to a baby dear. It would started grabbing where its heart would be it what appeared to be pain before reverting back into murking tap water.

"I told you, _I can't_ make a copy of something that's dead and never seen before." Kise wheezed, his vision swimming.

The escort sighed in frustration before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

The next day….

Text floated above the oval table, several pictures and written parchment rested atop. "This is information about the personal lives of the missing people for the Wintcup. We'll analyze and search for things in common and things that corresponds with anything involving the Wintcup." Akashi explained. Aomine snapped from his zoning out as papers shuffled.

" Kageyama Shouyo was a warrior who had high levels of stamina, both physical and magically." Midorima started.

"He was registered for a couple classes; Whelling, Accuracy, and Intro to Shapeshifting." Kuroko annexed.

"Did he have any friends in his classes?" Aomine asked, glancing at the roster for Whelling.

"There are reports that he and Nagisa Hazuki were on good terms,but Nagisa said Shouyo was okay last time he saw him." Akashi added.

"When was the last time he saw him?" Murasakibara poked at the drifting words.

"Kageyama Shouyo was last seen three days before the conclusion of the Wintcup."

The sound of water _drip drip drip_ping would have drove anyone insane, but to Kise it brought comfort. It could bring hope, if not the fact he was completely drained, too exhausted to paige his friends for help. _Drip drip drip_. Kise gain back feeling in his arm and felt around something, _anything_ that could help him out of this hell. It was the familiar weight inside his right pocket that gave him a rush of energy and optimism: a PassageQuarter.

Kuroko had been staring at the picture of Kageyama Shouyo for the past 8 minutes. _He looks somewhat familiar,_he thought.

"What's wrong, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara tapped his shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just…"Kuroko trailed off

"Just?"Akashi prompted

"He looks rather familiar, the hair especially. Can't remember where, though." the ice mage confessed, setting the picture next to his description.

"Perhaps you've seen him during your travels?"

"I don-"

A portal spawned just above the table just before a body fell through, land with a harsh thump. Silence engulfed the room as the blond haired scout groaned. He was not prepaid for landing.

...

"Kise?!"

* * *

AN: been working on this, the plot and some characters since the last update.

Im not sure how i feel about this chapter ( idk how i feel about any of them really, mostly amusement). I really didnt like having kise away and aomine being blue (lol)

im thinkin about going back to fix little grammar errors i see

pls let me know q what you think

thank you for reading, favoriting, subscribing, **reviewing** and existing


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: i really hate time skipping. also despise writing late at night._

_Disclaimer:I know very little about head injuries and medical treatments._

* * *

Photos and paperwork fluttered outward, reminding Aomine of a flower in rapid bloom. Time seemed to have slowed as the floating words scattered and scrambled around the room, '_Dandelion seeds' _Aomine thought. But it was the center, where Kise laid on the round table, hyperventilating and clutching his head.

Only seconds after Kise's surprising entrance, everyone moved into action: Midorima pulled a convenient handkerchief and applied it gently, but firmly to the amber locks on the right side of his head. Murasakibara and Kuroko retrieved the medical kits and mat while Akashi and Aomine moved Kise, with great caution along Midorima, to the medical mat.

"Kise, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me." the cleric asked, snapping opening the multiple kits around him. The blond scout's eyes flickered back and forth, his heart hammered against his ribcage. The navy haired warrior leaned to his ear and whispered " It's okay now, Ryouta. You're safe now." He gave Kise's hand a squeeze in reassurance. For a moment, the hyperventilating water-whipper stopped breathing.

Kise blinked twice, each time bringing waves of fear and relief. " ...Everything…. hurts….minechi." he rasped. HIs breathing slowed to a normal pace.

" Please refrain from speaking, Kise. I need you to stay strong just a little longer." the cleric guided the scouts head to face Aomine while he look at his head wound.

"You're alright now." the warrior rubbed circles on the back of paled hand.

"Will Kise-kun be alright?" Kuroko picked out the scattered papers and reorganized them. The scout was given medicine to knock him out after Midorima discovered nothing too serious with his head wound. Murasakibara swatted at wondering words and loose letters, shooing them back into the general area from which they came from. "Mine-chin and Mido-chin will take good care of Ki-chin."

"I'm sure Daiki is _more_ than willing to take care of Ryouta." Akashi said, before lighting the scarlet-dyed table on fire with a snap of his fingers. " But I am a bit interested in who did this to Ryouta." The heat on the flames was nothing compared to the hatred in Akashi's eyes; No one takes one of their own and lives to see sun. Unfortunately, Kise is the only person who has seen his kidnapper.

"Couldn't have done that outside, Akashi?" Midorima sighed. He knew it was either the table be set ablaze or a fiery rampage would occur outside the city. Oddly enough, there was no smoke building up at the ceiling, only intense heat.

"I suppose I could have." the flamethrower flicked his wrist, the inferno died. Kuroko swept up what was left of the table and disposed it's ashes. Piles of data were placed in chairs, since the table was gone.

"Are we going to continue looking through the data or call it a day?"

" I don't see why we shouldn't continue."

"Alright then." Midorima picked up a file with a photo of a cinnamon haired girl with tawny eyes looking slightly away from the camera. " Saki Miyanaga disappeared a week before the Wintcup ended. She was enrolled in Mana studies, MMS Sciences, and Whelling."

"Where was she last seen?" Kuroko asked

"Last seen by the MMS professor. Miyanaga reported that felt uneasy and left the class early. 'Saki was very fidgety and on edge that day.' "

"So she was in the same Whelling class as Kageyama Shouyo?" Akashi stopped writing.

"Yes, but there isn't any record of Kageyama and Miyanaga interacting in or outside of the class."

"Wasn't the other missing person, Haruka Nanase, enrolled in that Whelling class? Akashi pulled out a folder with a picture of an aegean haired young man with crystal blue eyes from one of the chairs.

"He was also in Intermediate Word Weaving and Water Whipping Advanced." Kuroko added.

"So people who were enrolled in the Whelling course are disappearing?" Midorima concluded.

"Not quite. Those are the only three missing, and besides Ryouta, there wasn't been any other kidnappings or disappearances from the Wintcup." the flamethrower corrected.

* * *

_AN: I like it when akashi sets things aflame_

_One more thing: i have not read the manga, but i have a basic idea of what occurs. But Im confused on bokushi and oreshi. Here, Akashi uses everyone's first name (I personally thought of it as either a subordinate-to-leader thing or just a thing he does with people he's familiar with). If anyone can explain the whole bokushi-oreshi thing to me, I would appreciate it._

_any-whoo thank you for reading, favoriting, subscribing, reviewing and existing_

_til the next chapter_


End file.
